I'll Be Home For Christmas
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Short one-shot set in the holidays just in time for the holidays! Maybe I'll add more, but for now, it's just a one-shot. Please R&R, I don't own CSI, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


Story just in time for Christmas!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND ENJOY!!!!

--

Grissom sat in his darkened officer, massaging his temples and thinking of how bleak his Christmas was looking at the moment. He opened his emails and got one from Sara. He managed a smile and opened it. A song began to fill the office, and the email said,

"Gil,

This is "I'll Be Home For Christmas" by Rascal Flatts. I though you might enjoy it, and listen really close to the lyrics, they might be truer than you might think at first.

Sara"

Grissom listened to the song, and a hope began to fill him. Could Sara really have meant that? Could she really be home for Christmas? Grissom began to pack up his things, as tonight was Christmas Eve, and he was off for the next three nights. See, every three years graveyard gets the Christmas holidays off, and this year was that year. As he walked through the halls of CSI, he noticed how his team was all gone. This struck him as strange, but he really didn't care. He had to get home and decorate for Christmas, just in case Sara really did come home.

As he pulled up to his townhouse, he was surprised by the amount of unfamiliar cars parked there. He walked up to his townhouse and was shocked by music pounding out of it. He unlocked the door and swung it open to see Warrick kissing Catherine underneath a bunch of mistletoe, Nick was putting the star on top of a tree and his girlfriend Samantha was directing him on where to put it, and Greg was throwing tinsel on the tree and his girlfriend, Trixie, who was also throwing tinsel, but mostly on him. He was shocked speechless, until Catherine noticed him. She eased back from Warrick's fierce embrace and said,

"Come on in, Gil, this is your townhouse, after all," Grissom nodded and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Instantly he regretted walking in, because he was forced head-on into the Christmas decorating. He never once got the chance to ask Catherine or any of the others, for that matter, why they were over there and why there were decorating his townhouse. Finally they finished, and Grissom's townhouse was like a store on Christmas day.

Satisfied, Catherine made hot chocolate and lit a fire in the fire place. Nick and Sam cuddled on the La Z Boy while Greg and Trixie played Monopoly on the ground, and Warrick and Catherine lay together on the couch. Grissom sat on the window seat, the odd man out. He sighed and put his head against the window in time to see another car pull up and a woman get out. He watched her walk into the building and turned his attention back to the fireplace, staring into the flames. A knock at the door startled him, and Catherine went to answer it. He closed his eyes for a moment and then heard footstep approaching him.

"Catherine, who is it?" He called and then felt someone slid onto his lap, whispering,

"It's me, bugman." His eyes shot open and he started into the brown eyes of none other than Sara Sidle. Her arms slid around his neck and he managed to tuck a lock of brown hair behind her ear as he whispered,

"Sara,"

"Told you I'd be home for Christmas," She said teasingly, touching the tip of his nose with her finger. His arms slid around her waist and he put his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes and Sara snuggled into his arms, laying her head on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and he smiled as he watched Catherine lay back down with Warrick, Greg and Trixie toss the game aside and snuggle up together and Nick and Samantha went back to talking about something.

He wasn't the odd man out no more.

A few hours later, Nick and Samantha left, and Greg and Trixie followed soon after. Warrick carried a sleeping Catherine to the car and left too. As soon as they were gone, Sara found herself pinned against the wall by Grissom. She only had time for one laugh before he crushed his lips to hers, leaving her no escape. Not that she wanted to anyways. Her arms locked around his neck, bringing his face down to hers. His arms slid around her waist, crushing her to him, needing the contact with her. All too soon they needed air, so they reluctantly broke this kiss. Grissom gasped,

"Sara, um, I need to, give you your Christmas present."

"Me too, but you know, that could wait," She accentuated that remark by slyly wrapping a leg around his waist, drawing him closer to her. He bit back a moan and gently shoved away from her, keeping a hold on her hand, though. He took her to the living room and handed her a wrapped box. She smiled at him and carefully unwrapped it, while handing him a wrapped box too. He unwrapped his, and Sara exclaimed over what he had gotten her. It was a calendar, but when you opened it, each month had a picture of Sara and a note for Grissom. Every day had a little saying with it, and each month had it's own song.

"This is so exquisite!" Sara exclaimed, and kissed Grissom before getting up and starting to walk away when she heard Grissom quick intake of breath. She smiled as he said, his voice vibrating with emotion,

"Sara." She stopped, and turned around. He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face, and she raised her eyebrows, saying,

"What?"

For an answer Grissom got up and took her face in his, kissing her sweetly and slowly. Then he eased back and grinned like a kid at Christmas and said excitedly,

"I'm going to be a dad!"

"Congratulations, daddy," Sara said, and Grissom grabbed her and swung her around, picking her up. She laughed and then he carried her into the bedroom where he tossed her onto the bed and he collapsed on the bed too, breathless from laughter. They lay side by side, gripping hands. Sara turned on her side and curled into Grissom's side, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you, Gil."

"I love you too, Sara." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

In the living room a picture of a sonogram floated to the ground, with the words "Sara Sidle" written in the left hand corner as the mother's name. In the sonogram was a picture of a tiny baby growing in Sara's stomach. Taped to the back of it were DNA results, which proved that Grissom was the father of Sara's baby.

"We're going to be great parents, right Gil?" Sara questioned fearfully, and he kissed her temple, saying softly,

"We are most certainly going to try, Sara."

"Good." She said, and fell silent, but Grissom wasn't done.

"You were definitely home for Christmas, Sara."

--

THE END! I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!


End file.
